The inventive concept relates to a semiconductor device and a method of fabricating the same, and more particularly, to a fin field effect transistor and a method of fabricating the same.
As the development and improvement of highly-integrated semiconductor devices has advanced, the lengths of gates of field effect transistors have been decreased. A drawback to the decrease in gate length is the short channel effect. In addition, charge mobility and driving current decrease due to increased current concentration in a channel, and junction leakage current increases due to reduced source/drain junction depth. Thus, in order to overcome the limits of a horizontal field effect transistor, research has been conducted on a fin field effect transistor having a three-dimensional structure.
However, in such a fin field effect transistor, an electric field concentrates around an upper edge of a fin during the operation of the fin field effect transistor, and thus a leakage current is generated. In addition, when the three-dimensional fin field effect transistor is used in a dynamic random access memory (DRAM) device or other such device, an electric field may concentrate around an upper edge of a fin during the operation of the fin field effect transistor, and thus static refresh characteristics may be degraded, or the reliability of the DRAM device may decrease.